Harry Potter y el chico ideal
by Midnighttreasure
Summary: Jun siempre había sido flan de Harry Potter (...) y su personaje favorito era Draco Malfoy. Pero un concierto haría que todo lo que pensaba cambiase. Regalito para Ficker por su cumple. Zorionak!


¡Buenas! Este fic... bueno, ha sido una ida de olla repentina. Va dedicado a mi querido Ficker, que es el peor dejador de reviews del mundo, que nunca deja RWs, pero que es hoy su cumple así que... ¿qué le vamos a hacer? Sé que HC querría haberle escrito algo por ello, y como ella está fuera por temas personales, he querido que tuviera algún regalito, sobretodo en representación de moderación, y como ya he dicho que HC no puede, me toca a mí jajaj Así que... ¡àhí va!

Digimon no es mío, solamente juego con sus personajes.

* * *

Harry Potter y el chico ideal

Jun siempre había sido flan de Harry Potter, desde que descubrió "La piedra filosofal". Devoró el libro en tan solo tres días, y después ya fue un no parar. Después llegaron las películas y quiso morir de amor. Su personaje favorito era Draco Malfoy; tan guapo, con sus ojazos azules y su melena rubia. Tan sexy y frío. Que pocas veces sonreía en situaciones cotidianas.

Quizá por eso se encaprichó totalmente de Yamato Ishida cuando lo conoció. Inconscientemente, le recordaba a ese personaje que tantísimo le gustaba de su novela favorita. Guapo, rubio, con ojos azules, y popular, como ella se imaginaba que era Draco en Hogwarts. Y como al personaje, ella soñaba con enamorarlo y cambiarlo; a Draco lo volvería bueno, a Yamato le sacaría sonrisas y haría que le dedicase hermosas y románticas canciones de amor en público, declarándole su amor a los cuatro vientos.

Y llegó el día en el que Yamato hizo eso mismo en un concierto. Aunque no fue tan romántico como ella pensó (porque solamente dijo un par de palabras). Ni tan efusivo (porque lo dijo sin cambiar de expresión). Y lo peor es que no fue a ella (porque para sorpresa de todos, declaró su amor a Mimi Tachikawa).

Jun estuvo todo el concierto enfurruñada, y cuando terminó fue directa a camerinos a quejarse y a llorarle y regañar a su Draco personal por romper sus sueños. Pero no llegó a entrar porque dos hombres de seguridad la cogieron por los brazos cuando trataba y la echaron. Gritó, pataleó, pero no consiguió nada.

Estaba por volver a intentar entrar al camerino cuando uno de los amigos de Yamato salió y se quedó justo frente a ella, confuso porque estuviera allí.

—Hola, Jun —la saludó cortésmente.

—Hola —respondió ella, mirándolo fijamente.

—Imagino que estarás aquí por Yamato pero… bueno… —el chico se rascó la mejilla—. Mira, Yamato está dentro con Mimi.

—Oh, comprendo —dijo la pelirroja, desinflándose, como si su cerebro estuviese comprendiendo los hechos.

El chico no se fue, como ella pensó que haría, sino que dudó, mirando la puerta y luego a ella varias veces. Finalmente suspiró, y sonriendo para tratar de darle ánimos se dirigió a ella.

—Oye, iba a dar una vuelta y comerme un helado porque llevo con antojo desde que comenzó el calor —Jun lo miró sin saber qué decir a ello—. ¿Quieres venir? Conozco una heladería donde el helado de chocolate es el mejor del mundo.

La chica abrió la boca por la sorpresa pero sintiéndose idiota se apresuró a cerrarla. Él sonrió, y la pelirroja se vio a sí misma asintiendo y siguiéndolo fuera del recinto.

Aquel día Jun conoció a Koushiro Izumi.

Jun siempre había sido flan de Harry Potter, y desde aquel día, Ronald Weasley se convirtió en su personaje favorito.

* * *

Y hasta aquí he llegado. Es cortito, simple, y raro, pero me ha venido a la cabeza cuando has dicho que era tu cumple, Ficker. Realmente no sé si el -Junshiro es tu OTP o te gusta tanto, pero como pediste uno ne Navidad y cuando te lo escribí te gustó la pareja, he querido escribir algo sobre ellos creyendo que podría gustarte. Además hay poquito así que hago un 2x1.

Espero que te guste, o al menos que te entretengas un poco leyéndolo.

Y nada más... al resto del mundo, que leáis, espero que os guste y muchas gracias de antemano.

¡Nos leemos!

Mid*


End file.
